The Only Exception
by XMytho-LogicX
Summary: Longterm Au Dean Winchester has always like girls. He's a ladies man and a player, but when he breaks his arm while fixing up a car in his shop his brother Samuel forces him to go to the emergency room. In the emergency room he meets Dr. Castiel Novak and the two instantly hit it off. He's straight, but maybe he could make an exception?
1. Chapter 1

"You're bleeding, Dean!" Sam growled, filling out the hospital form in his hand. "We're not going home!"

"'S fine. Don't be such a wimp," The older Winchester mumbled. "Just need a drink or somethin'."

He had been in the shop, fixing the axle of a '57 Bel Air when the jack broke and crushed his arm underneath the car.

In his brother's opinion he was lucky that Sam had been on his lunch break and had decided to stop by for a bite to eat with his brother.

"We're not leaving until a doctor gets a look at you," he said forcefully, leaving no room for argument.

"You'll regret this, you Bitch."

"At least you'll have an arm to make me regret it, you jerk."

"Don't be a drama queen, Sammy."

"Dude! A car fell on your freaking arm!"

A door opened noisily and they both looked up to see a guy wearing a white dress shirt, a navy blue tie, and an open lab coat.

He was about six feet tall with blue eyes and short light brown hair.

"Dean Winchester?" he asked, his voice husky and deep.

Sam pointed to his brother, smiling.

"We'll X-ray it and most likely put a cast in it then let you go," he told the eldest, smiling sweetly. "Just follow me."

"I assume I don't need my brother to come with me?" he asked, glaring.

The doctor chuckled, but didn't reply.

Dean Sighed, standing up, and followed the man into a exam room.

"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring his aching arm as he smiled at the doctor.

He smiled back nervously. "Castiel Novak, but you may call me Cas. Please sit still."

"You seem young for a doctor."

"I'll take the as a compliment seeing as I'm actually thirty."

"I'm thirty-five."

"I know. It's on your report."

The Winchester laughed, feeling like an idiot. "So how bad is it, Doc?"

"You have a broken arm."

"Sonova#itch!"

The other frowned deeply. "What happened?"

"A car happened. My freakin' jack broke and it crushed my arm."

"Jack? You are a mechanic?"

"Yeah. Doesn't pay as well as your job, I suspect, but it's fun."

"Maybe you can help me out once your arm is healed. Hold it up like this."

"Why?"

"So it can set properly."

"No, well, yeah. I meant why how can I help you? Car trouble?"

Cas' cheeks colored slightly and he nodded "My truck's check engine light came on a couple of days ago. But I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Write your number on my cast and I'll give you a call."

There was a stony silence as cast hardened and the doctor searched for a pen.

When he finally found one, he quickly jotted his number down and smiled. "You're free to go."

Dean hopped down and was halfway out the door when he turned around. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Call me."

He left feeling light hearted and was surprised to see Sam still waiting for him. "I thought you'd be back to work by now."

"You're in the hospital. Jody said it's fine and that she hopes you get better soon." he explained.

Then he spotted the ink on his cast.

"Did you get that hot doctor's number?" he asked, grinning.

Dean turned and gave him an appraising look. "I'm straight and you know it."

"Suuure."

Sam helped him into the Impala and when he wasn't looking the elder Winchester looked at his arm and smiled. He was straight, but maybe, just this once, he could make an exception...


	2. Hello Exceptioners!

Hello Exceptioners! It's Logic here with some amazing news!

Thanks to a wonderful reader who was willing to continue this one shot (eventually) and make it a LT (Long-Term) I now not only have inspiration to continue this myself, but I actually have a story plan instead of slamming my head on the computer (figuratively) and hoping it comes out right, I know what will happen.

Thank you Abbie-As-Sue.29 So much!

I read one of his/her/its/their fanfictions and I definitely recommend that you check out the channel (?)

I can't say as much for my other stories, but maybe with the return of this one, I'll find something.


	3. You're Into Pans?

The next day with his arm in a cast, Dean didn't work; he sat there, staring at it.

A couple hours after he'd gotten it all of his friends had signed it, even Kevin, a friend of theirs who was translating ancient texts in Greece, managed to.

But despite the scrawling notes and dumb drawing (Never trust Crowley Macleod with a pen), his eyes kept coming back to the doctor's number.

I'm straight, he kept telling himself as he tried to keep himself physically active. I'm not gay or even remotely attracted to anything but girls!

His brother, Sam, who lived with him would smirk at him whenever he spaced out like this and after a few days put his foot down. "Ask him out, Dean."

"I like girls!" he insisted.

Sam sighed heavily. His brother was always so ignorant of how he felt. And when he did know he lied to himself about it. "I'll make you a deal. You go on one date with this guy and I'll never say anything about your dating life again. No matter how it ends."

"Deal," he laughed. "There's only one way this'll end."

But a small part of his brain whispered, What if?

So with a promise of privacy, he dialed Cas's number, not even looking at his cast.

He wouldn't admit it, but he'd memorised it.

"She's not that into you hotline." someone answered solemnly. "I'm sorry. Whoever gave you this number didn't really like you."

For a second the mechanic felt like an idiot until someone else answered the phone, meaning it was a home phone. "Gabriel, stop that, and get off the phone. I'm sorry about him, This is actually the Novak Manor and I'm Castiel."

"Oh, uh, It's, um, It's Dean. The mechanic." he blustered, hating how nervous he sounded.

"Oh, hello Dean," he replied. "I don't think your arm is healed enough for you to get back to work yet."

This was getting increasingly difficult. "Yeah, I know. I was calling to see if you wanted to go, um-"

"You have to actually say 'on a date' or the deal's off," Sam whispered.

He glared at him before continuing. "If you wanted to go on a date with me tonight. For dinner."

"I'd love that. I'll pick you up, what's your address?"

After giving it to him, he hung up and huffed loudly. "He said yes."

Sam grinned widely and lead him into his bedroom where the younger brother picked out one of the few outfits he had that wasn't grease stained; a business casual suit from Sam's college graduation.

"I feel like an idiot," he groaned, pulling at the collar. "Isn't there anything more… Casual?"

His brother gave him an appraising look before shoving him out into the living room. "What are you always telling me? Suck it up? Yeah, that!"

"Fine," he grumbled, flinching as a light rapping echoed on the door. "Coming!"

Dean opened the door and smiled nervously. "Hey."

At the hospital Castiel Novak had been professional, but now he was wearing a more casual outfit than him; a leather jacket, a amo shirt, and jeans.

"Hello, Dean," he replied, nodding to Sam. "You ready?"

He swallowed what he told himself was definitely not nervousness and nodded.

They took his car and the doctor absolutely loved it. "He's so beautiful."

"She,' he coughed, rubbing his neck as he started the engine.

He shrugged and let it go. "Do you like music?"

"Yeah, I'm into Classic rock. Metallica and ACDC kind of stuff." he replied. "What about you?"

"I enjoy Classical and truth be told, pop," he laughed.

The Winchester put a cassette tape in, much to Cas's enjoyment ("Nobody uses cassettes anymore", he snorted), and they drove to the restaurant in silence.

"Sonics?" he asked incredulously. Then he shrugged. "'Kay."

Once they ordered food they sat down on the hood of Dean's Impala.

"Don't be nervous," Cas told him the third time he rubbed his neck. "I'm not gonna pull anything."

"So you've gone out with guys before?" he asked, taking a bite of an onion ring.

He tilted his head, as if he wasn't sure how to respond. Then he shrugged. "I'm Panesexual."

"You're into pans?" he asked, backing up. "Man that's weird."

He chuckled, his voice rumbling. "No, and thank Chuck. Can you imagine trying to have a meaningful relationship with a pan? Panesexual means I'm attracted to everyone. I like all genders. And you?"

"Oh, I'm straight. This is all pretty confusing to me right now."

"Don't worry about it," he insisted. "Everyone has that one. Or so I'm told."

The two smiled and the conversation became easier.

They talked about art and cars and, surprisingly, their brothers.

"My older brother, Gabriel, is a nightmare,' Cas snorted, cradling his drink in his hands. "He's the guy who answered the phone like it was that fake number hotline."

"Good for you, my brother can't take a joke. He was the tall dude with long hair." he explained.

"We should introduce them sometime. They'd probably have a good influence in each other."

Dean grinned. "Sure, let's do it."

"Does that mean you want a second date?"

The Winchester stopped, bashful, then put on another smile. "Sure."


	4. AN

p style="text-align: center;"emSo a bit of news for anyone who doesn't know, but I'm a transmale and I recently came out to my parents. For more info you can click a link and hop on over to another site/em/p 


End file.
